


Wedding Blues

by HeyItsMavin



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMavin/pseuds/HeyItsMavin
Summary: "Who knows? You might meet the love of your life tonight!" Courtney couldn't help but laugh at her friend's optimism.Finding love at a wedding? Talk about cliché.





	Wedding Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot. Enjoy!

Courtney Miller hated weddings.

Who cares if she was single and in the same pharmaceutical position since graduating college? She wasn't bored with her mundane life in a tiny apartment with her puppy Milo, her beat up Honda, and a repetitive day-to-day lifestyle. And Courtney was certainly not bitter of watching all of her friends find love, marry off and live happily ever after like she dreamed.

Not one bit.

\---

The wedding between her friends’ Mike and Laura Jenkins had been something out of a Disney fairytale, taking place in a high-ceilinged cathedral with stained glass windows, and immaculate wooden floors with matching pews. Laura's dress was flowy and bright white, laced with diamonds around the bodice, with a corseted silk ribbon running along her spine. Forgoing veil and train, Laura settled for a bouquet of red roses to rest in her hands as she sauntered towards her soulmate who stared in awe at her beauty.

Mike wore a simple tuxedo, pristine black shoes, and a rose pinned to the blazer. His sandy blonde hair was perfectly coiffed, not a strand out of place. He wouldn't drop her gaze, leaning into her touch while fresh manicured nails gently skimmed his face. Her golden eyes glimmering with tears of love and admiration.

“We are gathered here today to join Michael Jenkins and Laura Jean in holy matrimony…” 

Everything was tuned out after that.

\---

The reception was in full-swing by the time Courtney arrived. It was in a ballroom of a ritzy hotel in Los Angeles, something the young blonde wasn’t used to. Butterflies fluttered against her stomach as she smoothed down the deep green silk of dress that fell to the knees, while simple black heels adorned her feet. Before making it to the table, Courtney was stopped by Laura, the ethereal looking woman scooped her up in a warm hug, brushing the loose blonde curls out of her eyes.

“Court! I'm so glad you made it. You look absolutely beautiful in that dress.” Laura gushed, before taking her hands and smiling serenely, her own dress swished fluidly by her heels along the wooden floor.

“I'm so happy for you and Mike. I can't thank you enough for inviting me. This is the most extravagant thing I've been to.” Courtney was sincere in that regard, she wasn't one for flashy events, but the wedding had been done tastefully, and Laura had definitely earned her respect for not making it seem pompous.

“You're more than welcome. Try to enjoy yourself. Who knows? You might meet the love of your life tonight!” The bride winked, and with a quick kiss to her cheek, she was gone and greeting the other patrons. Leaving Courtney to all but laugh at her friend’s optimism. 

Finding love at a wedding? Talk about cliché.

Shaking her head, Courtney arrived at her table just as the food was about to be served, eyeing the swirled scripture along her nametag, a flute of champagne was caught between her fingertips. Outside of the small talk, no one seemed to be paying her any attention, not that she minded. Lost in her own little world, the flute of champagne was gone in seconds, the aftertaste sinking into her throat.

\---

Two hours had passed as the green-eyed blonde sat tipsy thanks to the various flutes of champagne as she surveyed her surroundings. It made her feel alone, watching everyone dance while she was the only one who sat at a beautiful table. She sighed, glancing to the happy couples wondering when it would be her time to find love. Granted, it had been five or six years since she had considered dating anyone, ending the last relationship with the excuse of wanting more stability in her personal life. In reality, Courtney was scared shitless of the future with any partner.

  
She never believed in love for herself. Not really. Love never really seemed to be in her life plan when there were other things to focus on, like college, jobs, finances, and other important issues. Courtney's parents always mentioned her finding her true path when she least expected it. Which seemed absolutely ridiculous as she planned out her future from college and onwards. Love could wait.

  
Yet, watching the couples of the evening look so happy made her stomach clench and her eyes a bit misty. Shaking her head, Courtney rose from her chair, making her way to the open bar secretly wanting a stronger drink. Now wasn’t the time for thoughts that had been locked away.

  
On the far side of the room, out of Courtney's view sat a brunette chatting with the bride, light brown eyes lingering on the blonde by the bar, in a simple dress.

“Do you know her?” he asked, his voice held curiosity, missing Laura's smirk completely.

“You mean the girl you've been staring at from the alter?” light eyes caught the smug look in mock offense.

“All I'm asking is if you know her, Laur.”

“Yes, Damien. Her name is Courtney. We were roommates in college.”

“Where's her date?”

“Came alone.” Laura shrugged, indifferent. 

“Interesting.”

“Go ask her to dance.” 

“She’ll say no.” 

“Will she?”

“Probably.” Laura rolled her eyes, pulling Damien up with her, forcing him to meet her strides as they approached Courtney. With one final push, Laura left Damien alone. Blushing a bit, he tapped the blonde’s shoulder, anxiety welling up in his chest.

“Excuse me.” His voice rang out smoother than he thought. Courtney turned, confusion lacing her features.

“Yes?”

“I uh- my name is Damien. I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me. I noticed you earlier and I wanted to introduce myself.”

Courtney felt her face heat up at his words. _He_ noticed _her_? That was strange. No one ever did. Courtney couldn't help but find him very attractive. Strong facial features, with messy dark hair, eyes the color of warm honey, pulling her in. She was waiting, waiting for someone to pop up going ‘just kidding' or waiting for an angry girlfriend to storm up and accuse her of something horrible.

Surprisingly, nothing came, other than Damien opening his mouth to sputter an apology.

“I'll dance with you.” It came out slurred and jumbled together as Damien closed his mouth firmly, eyes wide in disbelief.

“You will?”

“I'm not very good. Especially in heels. My name is Courtney.” She smiled. Easing his anxious mind instantly. This was going better than he anticipated. Holding out his hand, she took it. Unable to ignore the jolt of something running down his fingers as they walked to the dancefloor.

Damien had hoped she felt it too.

\---

Damien had found the blonde fascinating from the moment she spoke about her life back home. She was a pharmaceutical technician, with a bachelor's in Production and Television. She was working hard to save money and trying move out of her small town by the end of the year. Much like he did. 

He couldn't ignore the way her hands felt around his neck as she continued to chat idly. His hands lay strictly at her waist, like the southern gentleman he was raised to be. When she went quiet, he mentioned his childhood living in Georgia, the summers he spent with his grandmother, karate lessons, the dream of making an impact on the world through comedy or acting. He would watch her eyes light up in genuine interest, like he had been. It was easy to talk to her, spill his life story while not being judged, but understood. Damien appreciated that. Time seemed to slow for the pair, as the conversation fell into a comfortable silence. Courtney placed her head against Damien's shoulder, leaning against him as they swayed to the unknown slow song.

“This is nice.” Courtney mumbled, Damien agreed, allowing himself to place his hand to her lower back, and hold her closer, causing her to blush and timidly smile.

“How many songs have we danced to?” Damien questioned with a light laugh.

“Beats me. I'm not saying I want to stop though.”

“Neither do I.” their eyes met, Courtney chewed her lip nervously, blushing as her gaze flickered along the contours of the beautiful man’s face in front of her. Damien leaned in, barely brushing his nose against hers before the voice of the DJ snapped them out of their motions.

“The bride would like all the single women to line up for the bouquet toss! All single women to the middle of the floor!”

“Guess that's you, huh?” said Damien as he stepped back from the blonde who stood glassy-eyed staring back at him.

“I guess so…” he laughed, before pointing to a table in the back.

“I'll be back there, if you'd like to come find me again.” He didn’t give her enough time to reply before she was swarmed by overly excited bridesmaids and a strange acting bride who wouldn't stop smiling at her.

\---

Courtney had no intention of catching the roses thrown into the air. She watched with little interest as the bridesmaids were pushing and shoving each other in a poor attempt to pluck the wrapped flowers out of trajectory as their fingers simple grazed the colored plastic instead.

When the bouquet quite literally fell into her hands, everyone stood there watching her, mouths agape like a fish out of water. Laura rose an eyebrow, a knowing smile spreading on her lips. She shrugged at her bridesmaids annoyed looks before stating with a clap of her hands.

“Well, at least we know who's getting married next!” Courtney dismissed comment while avoiding the disappointed mumbles of the girls surrounding her. All she could do was stare at the flowers resting in her hands. As if they were meant to be there.

The blonde hadn't even registered moving to the back table where Damien sat until she was standing in front of him with a sheepish smile.

“You caught the bouquet!” Damien smirked. 

“I also found you.” The words made her freeze in embarrassment, leaving her mouth before she could stop them. Damien smirked, before standing and allowing his hands to encircle her waist before pulling her flush against him.

“I'm glad you did actually. Because I was interrupted by that damn DJ.”

“What did he interrupt?” Courtney's heart was hammering in her chest now as her eyes locked on Damien, carefully watching him lean in. Before she could react, his lips were against hers; gentle and warm. Unable to deny the spark she kissed him back; pulling away for air when it was necessary; their gazes unmoving.

“Now that's out of the way, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night.”

“I would really like that.” She kissed him once more, which Damien happily returned.

Courtney still hated weddings, but she decided that she couldn't hate this one. That was for sure.

 

 

  
Beyond the tables was Laura, who stood by the DJ booth with her husband Mike, eyeing Courtney and Damien with triumph.

“Fifty bucks!” Mike rolled his eyes, taking the money from his wallet.

“You're unbelievable.”

“Consider yourself lucky that we aren't betting on how soon they get married.”

“Promise me you're going to stop playing matchmaker.”

“Not a chance in hell, baby.”

Mike couldn't help but laugh.

 


End file.
